Journey To Eachother
by edurrant0404
Summary: snipets of Finchel... ones that actually happened in the show or that I just made up.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the fabulous creation that is glee ;(**

Wow this is my first real high school party. Considering I'm a freshman and its only September its kinda like no duh? But still this is a huge step in a high schooler's life.

Britney Pierce's parents are gone for the weekend so the house is packed, the beer is flowing, the stereo is tuned to the MAX volume and practically the whole McKinley High student body is jammed into the moderately sized house and yard.

I chat up a bunch of kids I've met and head over to Puck, Mike, and Santana by the kitchen and they introduce me to this guy Matt and these two girls, Quinn and Britney, the hostess who I haven't yet to meet, who all went to a different middle school.

I'm having a blast and it's really fun hanging out with these guys and Quinn keeps flirting with me and that's awesome because she's really cute even though I've never been that into blonds when suddenly I catch a glimpse of this girl which long, shiny chestnut hair sitting by herself on the sofa. "Wow that chick is seriously smokin' hot! How come I've never seen her before?" I think to myself.

"What? Who?" Puck questions me.

Oops, so I guess that wasn't to myself. Well what's the hurt in asking these guys if they know her? I turn to the group. "That girl over there on the couch, with the horse sweater." It was a really cute a really cute sweater I have to admit. It shocked me when they all burst out laughing.

"Good one Finn, like you'd actually think Berry is hot." Puck exclaims in between fits of laughter.

"I heard Rachel spends her weekends singing love ballads to her cat." Quinn laughs.

Santana chimes in, "Manhands is pathetic, I mean why did she even show up? No one likes her."

"Haha yeah… o-of course I'm kidding. I mean look at her (she's gorgeous)" I try my best to laugh along with the others and turn to the lonely brunette and smile. The girl smiles back at me and it's like luminescent. Seriously it's like a million light bulbs are shining behind her straight, white teeth. I think about going over and talking to her but instead join the group's conversation on how ridiculous Rachel's leg warmers are. (But they're actually kinda hot.)


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Glee… This is the first time I've written in Rachel's POV, I feel like I can't do the crazily uniquely fabulous mind of Rachel Berry justice… so please just tell me if you'd rather have it all in Finn's POV cuz I'm better at writing for him…**

No. It can't be true, but I can just feel that it is. I'm so stupid! The way they look at each other, how obviously hotter she is then me, I should've figured it out sooner. I dress like a darn preschooler! How can anyone find me remotely sexy? I thought he was different, I thought that maybe he was the one guy other than my dads that could love me even though I'm a spoiled brat that I admit can sometimes be annoying to others that have a lower intelligence than I. I was wrong, he's finally acting like the star high school quarterback that he is. I'm not really surprised; I knew Finn Hudson was a dream that was too good to be true.

I honestly thought that he wanted to lose his virginity to me as much I wanted to lose mine to him. He's just a lying player that gave everything he had to the school slut. But, maybe it was a mistake on his part; maybe I should give him a chance. He might still be the man I fell in love with, the guy who saved the club at sectionals sophomore year even though he hated everyone in it at the time, the guy who said "I love you" before our unforgettable duet at regionals, the brave man who had the courage to walk through the school halls in his underwear to put an end to his insecurities. I smile. Finn deserves a second chance.

Nevermind. I just keep shocking myself over my exceptional stupidity. He's smiling at Santana. Finn is smiling at the girl who just single handedly ruined his and I's relationship. I'm done. I can't handle this anymore. Finn Hudson is no more than a tall, dark, and handsome man that I will one day write a song about when my impending fame comes. That's why I didn't say no when Puck wants to make out. I didn't say no even though I'm not officially broken up with Finn yet. I didn't know what to say to Puck so I did was Finn did, I didn't think about how it would hurt others and I said "yes".


End file.
